The American Health Foundation Cancer Center (AHFCC), an NCI- designated cancer center, and three minority serving institutions within the City University of New York (CUNY)-Brooklyn College, Hunter College, and The Graduate Center, will collaborate in the proposed 3- year planning initiative, designed to address the disparate cancer burden in minority populations, and increase the participation of minority scientists in behavioral and translational cancer research. The goal of the project is to train minority scientists, faculty, and graduate students in research, educational, and outreach approaches to cancer prevention. This goal will be accomplished through the following specific aims: 1) Establish an infrastructure for planning activities that will develop long- term collaborations between the AHFCC and CUNY; 2) Generate participation in cancer prevention and control research among CUNY minority graduate students through didactic training and mentored research experiences; 3) Train minority scientists at CUNY and AHFCC in behavioral and translational approaches to cancer prevention and control with minority populations through educational seminars, collaborative research, and professional development programs; 4) Involve minority community partners in planning education and outreach initiatives, to be implemented jointly by community members, educators from CUNY, and researchers from AHFCC; and 5) Develop systematic methods for quantitative and qualitative evaluation of aims 1-4, and making mid-course corrections. Key personnel will include scientists and faculty from the AHFCC Cancer Control and Health Promotion Program; the Brooklyn College Departments in Health and NUTRITION Sciences and Psychology; the Hunter College Programs in Urban Public Health and Community Health Education; and the Graduate Center's Doctoral Programs in Psychology; the Hunter College programs in Urban Public Health and Community Health Education; and the Graduate Center's Doctoral Programs in Psychology and Concentration in Health Psychology. Research, education, and outreach initiatives will be implemented with patient community, and school-based populations from North General Hospital in Harlem; Westchester Medical Center in Valhalla, NY; the Crozer Keystone Health System in Philadelphia; the Baptist Church community in Mount Vernon, NY; and School Districts 8 and 12 in the South Bronx and Brooklyn.